


Favourite Weasley?

by guineamania



Series: Birdbrain [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers go to hogwarts, F/M, M/M, Meet the Surrogate Family, Quidditch, Reveals, This was supposed to be fluffy and look where that got me, emotional meltdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: “Hogwarts is having a celebration of fifteen years since the end of the war and the rebuild. They’ve invited all alumni back to a big dinner and a few quidditch matches. McGonagall wants to win for Gryffindor and so has recruited all the best players she can find and that included getting Teddy to puppy dog eye me into coming back,” Harry sulked and was not impressed when Clint started laughing. “Oh don’t you start, he’s also demanded that all the Avengers come so we’ve got to talk them into that,” Harry swatted the back of his head.“They are not going to take much convincing.”They did not





	Favourite Weasley?

**Author's Note:**

> So timeline for this I have shifted just a tad. Basically the end of the war was in 2000 instead, it made everything work nicer with the dates I picked.   
> Yay for exposition - time to play a game: which facts did I google and which did I make up because I stopped caring about accuracy!

“Come on Uncle Harry! Please!” Teddy begged through the floo and Harry sighed. He could never say no to his godson but he could at least protest before giving in.

“I have a job Ted, I’ve already had to take enough time off for Avengers business and I’m sure they’ll cope without me,” he carried on but Teddy was having none of it.

“You’re the best seeker of your age and Gryffindor need you,” the Hufflepuff continued to argue.

“You aren’t even a Gryffindor Teddy, I know McGonagall has put you up to this,” Harry rolled his eyes and Teddy beamed.

“Of course she has, and let me use her floo to contact you. George is coming back, and Charlie is playing beater as long as you are seeker. And Oliver as Keeper and Ginny, Katie and Angelica as Chasers. It’s the all stars. Oliver’s calling it Wood and Weasleys,” Teddy’s voice rose in pitch with excitement as he knew he had won.

“I’m not a Weasley and neither is Katie, I take offence to this!” Harry argued half heartedly and shrugged it off when Teddy just laughed. “Fine, I’ll play. It’ll be a great time to show Clint the castle,” Harry huffed and Teddy was bouncing with excitement.

“Bring all the Avengers!” he exclaimed before disappearing from the fireplace before Harry could argue.

“What’s going on?” Clint asked as Harry huffed all the way through the kitchen. “Hogwarts is having a celebration of fifteen years since the end of the war and the rebuild. They’ve invited all alumni back to a big dinner and a few quidditch matches. McGonagall wants to win for Gryffindor and so has recruited all the best players she can find and that included getting Teddy to puppy dog eye me into coming back,” Harry sulked and was not impressed when Clint started laughing. “Oh don’t you start, he’s also demanded that all the Avengers come so we’ve got to talk them into that,” Harry swatted the back of his head.

“They are not going to take much convincing.”

 

Clint was, as always, correct. As soon as Harry mentioned going to a big party at a magical castle everyone cleared their schedules. Thor was still off world with Bruce in tow but Steve, Tony, Wanda, Pietro and Clint were all on board to come to the celebration and get their first real experience of the magical world for everyone apart from Clint who had been to enough Weasley weddings to have experienced magic by now. “Leave all tech you don’t want fried here, sorry Tony,” Harry explained as they pulled up in a limo outside the entrance to MACUSA. Professor McGonagall had organised an international portkey for them all from the MACUSA offices to the front gates of Hogwarts and Harry had never been taken off the wards so he could get everyone in. All of the Avengers reluctantly left their phones with Happy. Harry had luckily convinced Tony ahead of time that his suit wouldn’t work within the wards anyway and if anything happened they were in a school of magic users and it would all be fine. “Don’t question anything until we arrive at Hogwarts. I’m trying to keep a low profile in the states to avoid the press and dragging a hoard of muggles through the magical government is not my usual level of incognito,” Harry explained as they all stepped out of the car. Tony couldn’t see anything, the Woolworth building seemed closed and disused. Why would they want to go in there? It must be round the corner. But Harry marched on, holding hands with Clint while herding Pietro and Wanda. Looking around, Tony could see all the other Avengers looking just as confused as he was. Where was Harry taking them? The wizard and family pushed through a door Tony was sure was boarded up before and went inside. Tentatively, Steve led the way through the door and the muggles all stood there stunned. Inside it was bustling full of bright lights and people hurrying to and fro. Letters were soaring through the air leaving glittering golden trails as they soared. Even Clint looked slightly stunned at the open displays of magic. Harry had his avenging jacket on and as soon as they stepped inside his hood was flicked up. Why was Harry so concerned with people recognising him?

 

“This way guys,” Harry smiled, looking pretty proud that he had stunned all the Avengers. Ahead was what Harry had called the International Portkey Terminal which was where they would be able to pick up the portkey that had been ordered for them and travel instantaneously to Scotland; magic was a marvellous thing. There was a bored looking receptionist seated in front of a corridor of doors. “Wands please,” she droned and Harry pulled his from his holster along with a slip of paper and placed them on the tables. The receptionist waved her wand over Harry’s and looked up, gawping. “Harry Potter,” she gasped and Harry sighed with resignation. “I can’t believe it, Harry Potter!” her voice was getting louder despite Harry’s attempts to shush her. Calls of Harry’s name echoed in hush whispers getting more and more excited as it spread.

“These are my friends. I have a portkey booked to Hogwarts under the name Harry Barton. Where is it?” Harry grabbed his wand and the paper and tapped the table.

“Mister Potter, I heard you were in America but it’s an honour, a real honour sir,” people were beginning to crowd round and Clint, Steve and Tony were forming a protective barrier around the wizard. “Harry Potter why are you here? Harry Potter sir, Harry,” it was getting worse with a hoard trying to push past Steve with no success, when Harry was finally able to find the right door and push everyone through. The door locked behind them and Tony could still hear people knocking on the other side.

“I knew I should have asked for a backdoor key again,” Harry huffed, tucking his wand back in his wrist holster and lowering his hood.

“Harry, I know you said no questions until Hogwarts. But what on earth was that?” Tony queried, he got reactions like that. And Tony was the richest person in the world and saved lives in a big metal robot; if they got the same public reaction then what was Harry.

“Portkey is going to leave in a minute, I will explain later we can’t miss it,” Harry stated, dismissing them with a wave. Everyone grabbed hold of the plastic duck dressed like the queen, Harry found it amusing, and waited. Tony was about to speak again when he felt like someone was grabbing his stomach and twisting. Before Tony could look at anyone else to see if they were feeling the same thing, the world twisted around him and took his breath away.

 

When they landed, Tony was bent double and his head continued to spin. He could hear someone heaving in the background as he waited for the earth to settle under his feet. “Take your time guys. It’s hard the first time,” Tony could hear Harry’s voice but it sounded faded in the distance. It took a few minutes but Tony was slowly able to straighten and sit on the grass next to Natasha. He could finally see the surroundings and the impressive castle that loomed over them. This was a real English royalty type castle and apparently a school. “I hoped that we could get through without that sort of kerfuffle, I’m sorry for all that,” Harry apologised, brushing the dust off himself and straightening his jacket.

“We’re at Hogwarts and I think before we walk in there we need some answers Harry,” this time it was Steve, the serum clearly helping with his recovery after the portkey.

“There was a war,” Harry began and Tony’s head snapped round with a force that nearly made him throw up. The war that Dudley had mentioned. “It started long before I was born and my parent’s fought in it. There was a prophecy that the leader of the evil side would be defeated by the child born of someone who had defeated him thrice. There were two children it could have been and I was the lucky chosen one,” he laughed but there was no conviction behind it. “The dark lord came to kill me when I was a baby, killed my parents, tried to kill me with the unsurvivable killing curse, but because I’m a stubborn bastard he didn’t kill me and killed himself. End of story isn’t that nice.” The pace of Harry’s voice picked up as the story rolled on and there was nothing convincing about the ending. Tony was still processing. A magical war that no one knew about in the outside world and then Harry was the subject of a prophecy and survived certain death as a baby. That was definitely weird but not scaring in the way that Harry, Clint and Dudley had mentioned it.

“God damn it Harry, they are about to walk into a celebration of the end of the war and you won’t even tell them the whole truth. No one is going to think of you any differently after hearing what you went through but if they hear it from anyone else its likely to be false,” Clint sighed and Harry stopped his foot tapping. He sighed deeply, closed his eyes and began the tale again.

“That wasn’t the end of the dark lord. There were some who believed he wasn’t dead, and they were right. I was hidden away with my muggle aunt and not told anything about magic until I got my Hogwarts letter. Anyway long story short Voldemort, the dark lord, needed my blood and some other things to return and try and kill everyone I know and enslave the muggle borns and half bloods in the magical world.” Harry paused for breath and dramatic effect. “So throughout my school years I killed a basilisk, a troll, recovered the philosophers stone, stole an egg from a dragon, watched Voldemort kill my godfather, a friend I admired, my favourite teacher who just happens to be Teddy’s dad and my headteacher. As well as being on the run with my two best friends, being held captive, tortured and having an angry fragment of a soul inside my head. It was a hard seven years not gonna lie,” even Tony’s brain could not process all of this at once and he was sure that somethings were only going to hit him in a couple of hours. “That all doesn’t particularly matter though in the context of my so called fame. I was idolised and praised for defeating the dark lord as a baby and my then disappearance just caused it to grow. There were children’s books and everything,” another hoarse laugh, “because I then went on to die, then come back from the dead to kill the greatest evil wizard kind had seen. The fantastical stories of my ordeals continued to escalate. I didn’t help that by refusing to become a magic cop and becoming a healer and running away to America where the magical populous is more integrated and so less excited by me. So whenever I do return to the dense magical community everyone loses their minds,” Harry finished with flourish, a pause, then falling to the floor and beginning to sob.

 

The speed with which Natasha and Clint reacted after all of that told the fact that they both already knew everything. The others couldn’t move as their brains processed. Their Harry Barton was a PTSD suffering war hero. After that outburst there was no way that he didn’t have PTSD, undiagnosed or not. Clint had Harry wrapped in a hug, the smaller man sobbing weakly onto the archer’s shirt. Natasha was getting everyone up off the floor and ready to head inside as soon as their magical guide was ready. “That was a lot,” Tony stated, as they all stared through the twisted iron of the gates.

“Harry tends to down play it, it’s how his brain processed all the nonsense he’s lived through. If he pretends it is no big deal then it will stop being a big deal,” Natasha explained at a whisper.

“But that’s not how it works,” Steve hissed but Natasha slapped him in the side.

“We all know that but Harry doesn’t and I don’t really fancy taking the coping mechanism away from a person with the power core of the saviour of the magical world. Don’t say a word,” the scary Russian assassin ordered.

“He seems so controlled,” Pietro hummed, and Wanda agreed.

“It’s not all on the outside,” Tony was starting to understand who Harry James Barton was now. It was something Clint said to him a while ago now, been taught from a young age that what he’s feeling doesn’t matter as long as he gets the job done. Harry was destined from birth to be a warrior, kill someone and die doing it. That was a lot of weight and mental health issues to be on one child’s shoulders: PTSD, survivors guilt, supressed childhood abuse, lingering after effects of torture, Tony could go on. Really, Harry was dealing with all of this surprisingly well.

 

“Sorry about that folks,” Harry had successfully convinced his husband that he had recovered from the emotional outburst, straightened the red and gold tie that rested under his unzipped jacket and tucked it into his waistcoat. The avengers had also never seen Harry so well dressed before and nervous about what he was wearing. They headed through the gates and strode quickly up the stairs towards the main doors and a buzzing of background noise.

“It shouldn’t be too bad, it’s all alumni and current students who have been warned about what will happen if they crowd us. Made Minerva promise if she wanted me on the Quidditch team,” Harry smiled but there was still something off in his expression.

“Uncle Harry!” Tony couldn’t get a response out before a familiar figure threw himself at Harry. Teddy had spotted them approach and couldn’t hold back his excitement. His hair had changed back to mirror his uncle’s haircut and Teddy was spinning to beam at all of the Avengers. “And everyone! You brought them, Uncle Clint, Aunty Nat, Wanda, Pietro, Tony, Steve,” Teddy bounced round the group taking special care to hug everyone whether they wanted it or not.

“Hey Ted, everyone here?” Harry asked, wrapping the boy in an one armed embrace as they kept walking.

“Ahuh, the Quidditch is starting in an hour or so. Wood was starting to worry you wouldn’t make it in time,” Teddy wittered away, and Harry laughed genuinely this time not in his creepy tension relieving way.

“Oh, he has not changed. Come on guys, ready for your first real taste of in your face magic,” that was smile was slightly creepy though.

 

The grounds were buzzing with activity. A giant marquee had been set up and seemed to have no ropes tying it down, but had stalls serving food and drinks and long benches with tables. Everyone was wearing long dress like things and were brandishing their wands. Plates and bags were floating around and it felt like there was latent electricity in the air. “Mr Potter,” a rough sounding Scottish accent called from behind them. Harry instantaneously straightened and smoothed down his jacket and waistcoat. Tony couldn’t help but grin, so this was the reason Harry had been so worried. They all turned and Harry’s smile grew. “Minerva, lovely to see you,” Harry beamed. The elderly women still carried herself with a regal poise and the witch’s hat placed on top of her braided grey hair.

“It is still Professor McGonagall to you mister Potter,” she replied with an exasperated fondness.

“Not even for your favourite student,” Harry pouted.

“After all the trouble you and your year put me through, favourite isn’t the word. Now introduce me to your new friends,” Professor McGonagall sighed, still with a small smile.

“Professor you remember my husband Clint and his bestfriend Natasha,” Harry untangled himself from Teddy and tucked himself under Clint’s arm.

“Pleasure to see you again Minerva,” Clint nodded his head.

“You too mister Barton and miss Romanoff,” Minerva replied, shaking Natasha’s hand and ignoring Harry’s mock gasp of indignation.

“How come he can call you Minerva?” he replied in outrage.

“Because he has not caused me unnecessary trouble,” Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes.

“Anyway this is Pietro and Wanda, kind of my children. Me and Clint adopted,” Harry gestured to the twins who were lurking in the background. “Tony Stark, Iron Man, and Steve Rogers, Captain America,” Harry finished his introductions.

“Pleasure to meet you all, it is always nice to hear from Harry and about his new life across the ocean.”

 

It was a whole day of introductions with Teddy leading the way by, finally in Harry’s eyes, introducing them to his now official girlfriend Victoire Weasley. Harry was dragged away before he could scare the girl too much. Hermione had managed to fight her way through the people who needed to say hello to and drag the group inside the food tent to get a bit of peace. Harry immediately bee-lined towards a massive family of red-heads and was pounced on in a massive group hug. “That’s the Weasley clan, pretty much the only family Harry had while he was at school,” Clint explained as they walked over slower.

“Guys, guys, so the important intros,” Harry’s earlier meltdown was long forgotten as he threw himself into the party spirit. “First up Arthur and Molly, the mum and dad,” Harry introduced them and Arthur’s restraint couldn’t last any longer. “Pleasure, honest pleasure sir. I am interested in your muggle magics and although Harry and Clint have been a great help I hear you are the man to speak to,” Arthur hurried towards Tony, shaking his hand at a mile a minute.

“I am definitely the best person to speak to,” Tony grinned as he prised his hand out of Arthur’s grip. He did desire to work out how magic and technology linked and a magical with the same desire would be very helpful.

“Later dear, later. Harry’s trying to get through the introductions before the children need to head off to the quidditch,” Molly interrupted, pulling Arthur away.

“Yeah so then there is Bill, he’s the oldest and his wife Fleur,” Harry gestured to the tallest of the group who had menacing duel scars down the side his face, and the most beautiful woman Tony had ever seen. “Plus their kids, Dominique and Louis. Dominique is about to start Hogwarts with Emily. Bill is a curse-breaker for the wizard bank,” Tony managed to tear his eyes away from the lovely Fleur as Harry continued the rapid fire Weasley intros. “Then there’s Percy, he’s head of the magical artefacts division in the ministry,” another person Tony filed away knowledge of for his deeper magical investigations. “And his wife Audrey who we have not seen since the wedding which is a crime,” Harry chuckled as he wrapped a short dark haired woman a hug and kissed her cheek.

“And you have not changed a bit in the last 9 years,” she replied, “if I remember correctly that was lovely Clint’s first experience of the magical world?” Everyone turned to Clint who was smiling wider than he had been all day.

“It was, finding out that my fiancé was a wizard and I was invited to a magical wedding was definitely something different,” all of the wizards laughed. It hadn’t really occurred to Tony how long Clint may have been hiding his husband from them. In the past three years, they had not acted like newlyweds. However Tony liked to think JARVIS would have been able to find about about a long term relationship. It was only by chance after the reconstruction of the tower that Harry had been caught. He really knew nothing about the two SHIELD operatives before they became Avengers.

 

“Anyway, Percy and Audrey’s kids are Molly and Lucy. Molly is also going to Hogwarts this year. God help them all,” Harry jokily made the cross and was stopped by an outraged “Uncle Harry!” from both Molly and Dominique.

“Move it along Potter,” another tall red head huffed looking at his nails in apparent boredom.

“Of course of course now for my personal favourite Weasley and business partner, George and his lovely wife and quidditch superstar Angelina,” once again interrupted by another cry from further down the group of “favourite Weasley!” which George laughed off before shaking the hands of everyone in the group.

“George Weasley, Harry’s business partner and founder of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes,” he boasted.

“Business partner?” Natasha questioned, even she didn’t seem to know everything.

“I invested wisely during my childhood,” was all Harry would give her. “Plus these little tykes are Fred the second, and Roxanne,” Harry hugged the two young kids, everyone was wanting to spend their little bit of time with Uncle Harry. “Then we’ve got Charlie, who looks after dragons in Romania. And you’ve already met Hermione,” Harry carried on but Tony was not letting this one slide.

“Dragons!” he squeaked in a very undiginified manner but dragons were worthy of it.

“Yeah dragons,” Harry beamed, “I told you they existed before, you know I stole a gold dragons’ egg,” Harry was enjoying this far too much.

“You told us a lot of things earlier,” Steve replied, dealing with the revelations just as well as Tony was.

“Yep,” Harry replied, popping the p.

“Be nice,” Hermione scolded, hugging each of the Avengers in turn, particularly the twins who she had bonded with when decorating with them. “As Harry was saying you have already met me, this is my husband Ron, who is actually Harry’s favourite Weasley,” Hermione smirked as George looked aghast. “We all met on the first day on the train and have been through hell and back together. And these munchkins are our kids Rose and Hugo,” Hermione introduced the young girl and toddler stood with Ron. The toddler was finding a little magical broom far more interesting than the guests he was being introduced to.

“And the last sub-Weasley family is Ginny, her husband Ernie Macmillan and two kids Sam and Ruby,” Harry beamed, embracing Ginny very careful of the baby in her arms and shaking Ernie’s hand.

“So this is little Ruby, we haven’t met,” Clint smiled, inches away from cooing at the a couple of month old baby.

“It is, and we have been waiting for her uncles to come visit,” Ginny gently handed the baby over to Clint to hold.

“And that is it! The whole clan, and just in time for us to go get ready to play,” Harry checked his watch and beamed. He herded up Ginny, Charlie, Angelina, and George before kissing Clint on the cheek and pulling them out the tent.

“You’re just as bad as Wood!” Ron shouted but didn’t resist.

 

Tony and Steve managed to extract themselves out of a conversation about a microwave and saw Clint sat alone at a table looking at a small slip of paper. They slid onto the bench across from him, and the archer hid the paper away. “What you got there, birdbrain?” Tony asked and Clint’s eyebrow arched.

“Don’t say anything to them but Harry made me something to help,” he pulled out a stack of cards and slid them across the table. Clint had cue cards for important people in Harry’s life, not just the Weasley’s there were professors and other friends from school in the cards. “Trying to remember whether it was Bill or Charlie that was prefect of Gryfinndor and which house minister of magic Kingsley Shaklebolt was in, and how long ago it was that we went to Ginny’s wedding is tough for someone who has not had a lot of people in their life before,” Clint explained as Steve returned the cards.

“It’s clever, all that info has already escaped my mind from the introductions,” Steve admitted. “With someone with Harry’s background I expected him to be more reclusive,” he added quietly.

“He fought a war and that bonds people,” Natasha settled down next to the assembled avengers with Pietro. Wanda had been grabbed by the Weasley women to get to know each other and learn a bit more about Wanda’s special brand of magic.

“He brings people together,” Pietro added and it was something Tony had noticed. The team hadn’t been so together and it seemed to be the doing of the little wizard.

“We’ve only got about quarter of an hour until quidditch and we want good seats. Let’s head out,” Clint tapped the table when it fell silent.

“What even is quidditch?” Steve finally asked, he had been wondering but it had not seemed the right time to ask until now.

“Oh it’s a wizarding sport, you’ll find out soon. The rules are a little complex but Harry is damn good at it. Could have come pro, half of the Gryffindor team today were pro,” Clint explained and they headed out into the blazing sun.

 

The stands nearly blocked out the sun when they approached them and Tony was pretty sure that magic was the only thing holding them up. Some seats were already taken but Ron lead all the Avengers up into a box that was giving even Tony vertigo. All of the Weasley family joined them soon after sporting different coloured scarves. Most of them were red and gold like Harry’s tie had been, Teddy was wearing yellow and black and so was Ginny’s husband Ernie. “When you get to Hogwarts you are sorted into a house based on your attributes. The whole Weasley line has been Gryffindors, the house of the brave. Teddy and Ernie are Hufflepuffs, the house of the loyal. The blue and bronze is Ravenclaw, the house of the smart. And the green and silver is Slytherin, the house of the cunning,” Hermione explained, producing a bag of red and gold scarves for the whole Avengers squad. Harry had insisted.

“Which house do you think that we would be in?” Wanda asked but just received a shrug.

“No clue, I don’t know you guys well enough. Harry has thought about it a lot ask him,” she added, before wrapping a scarf round Wanda’s neck. “First match, Ravenclaw verses Gryffindor. My name is Lee Jordan and I will be your commentator for today. The all star teams are back to show the current students and alumni how quidditch should be played. The Ravenclaw team lines up as follows, Roger Davies returns as captain and chaser, alongside Jeremy Stretton and Jacob Talyor. Beaters are Jason Samuels and Natalie Cain. Keeper Grant Page and the seeker is the one and only Cho Chang,” Lee Jordan announced and one of the stands roared and cheered. When the name Cho Chang was mentioned all of the magical members of the box turned to look at Clint subtly who stared directly forwards pretending he hadn’t noticed. Who was Cho Chang? “And now, the moment you have been waiting for. Individually the most accomplished team in Hogwarts history and most of them have played together before. Captain, the infamous Puddlemere captain and keeper, Oliver Wood,” the cheers dwarfed those of Ravenclaws. “Chasers are ex-Holyhead Harpies seeker Ginevra Weasley, Harpies coach Angelina Weasley, and Gryffindor’s all time top scorer Katie Bell. Beaters are legend and everyone’s favourite prankster George Weasley and making his first professional appearance at beater Charlie Weasley. Now if a team like this can afford to reposition, a Holyhead Harpy, and the second best seeker in Hogwarts history in Ginny and Charlie, then you can guess who they have recruited … he’s back folks, facing up against his ex Cho Chang, back after leaving the public eye, moving to America and marrying a muggle, Harry freaking Potter has returned to show a new generation what a real seeker looks like,” the stand begun to shake with the force of the cheers as the Gryffindor team entered the pitch. Tony saw Steve mouth ex-girlfriend to Clint who just roled his eyes but Tony’s attention was back on the pitch. They were on flying brooms, no one had said anything about flying brooms. Tony was immediately transfixed by the game; he wasn’t into sports but this was something else. Gryffindor dominated the match with the chasers overwhelming the keeper. It was a master class in flight from both teams, Tony couldn’t look away and felt himself on the edge of his seat. But Harry was just floating, laid low on his broom in the air. The match had been going for half an hour with Gryffindor fifty points ahead but Harry was still floating. Ron had explained the rules and that Harry was waiting for a sight of the snitch but he was still so still. Cho Chang shot along the floor and then Harry was moving. It was like he was part of the broom, pressed against it as he dropped from the sky. It was effortless and the Ravenclaw seeker had no chance with Harry on her tail. Until the snitch jumped high into the air, Cho just couldn’t bank up quick enough and ended up over shooting the mark as it rose higher and higher. Harry on the other hand looked like a falcon with prey in its sights. In one swooping movement he had the snitch and the match was over. Gryffindor won.

 

“We need a race. I want to know who is faster, me and more nimble out of me, you, and Pietro. Lets go!” Tony was bouncing off the walls as they walked through the castle. The headmistress had offered rooms to anyone who wanted to stay over night and seen as though it was late and Tony was drunk on beer and adrenaline they thought it was for the best.

“Not now Tony, let’s get you to bed,” Harry laughed as he hearded the drunk genius.

“Promise.”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a document on my laptop about all the ages and lives of the Weasleys (why do I do this to myself?)  
> As always feel free to chat away :)


End file.
